


Oops...

by RaeBright



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBright/pseuds/RaeBright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing his favorite home activity, reading through old spell books, England stumbles upon an unnamed spell. Thinking he should give it a try and see what it does, a horrible and terrible thing happens. When he awakes after the fog in his basement settles, he notices his clothes aren't fitting the way they should and his hair is longer. Much longer. And the new additions to his chest aren't helping anything.</p><p>What will he (or should I say she?) do with a UN Conference coming up? How will he explain this? And more importantly, how will he FIX this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone~! I spent a day or so browsing around this site before I decided to write anything. Everyone is so good here! This will be the first story I start here and I hope it goes over good, I'm going to have fun writing it! Have fun reading~.

Cutting the light on in his basement, Arthur read through the text in his dusty old book once more. He found the book in his brother's library and asked to borrow it, finding that it had a few spells he hadn't heard of or took part in for a good long while. Though, once flipping through it when he arrived home, he found there were a few pages with the names faded from age. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. Like usual, his curiosity got the better of him and he decided that he would try them one at a time and record their outcomes, which is what he always did when he found old spells. Though, the outcomes weren't always what one would call....good. _Interesting_ , but not good. Like the one that turned his brother Wales into a cat for a week. Everyone else enjoyed it but Wales, obviously.

Setting the book on the podium in front of him, the blonde nation drew the circle that it instructed with his last piece of chalk. Once that was completed, he stood straight and dusted his hands, making his way for the book again before muttering, "Here goes."

* * *

 

Groggy and vision hazy, Arthur awoke as the fog rolled out of the small window in his basement. Something must have gone wrong with the spell. He felt as if he were hit by a truck and ran over a few times after the first attack. He groaned, not realizing his voice was a few pitches lighter than it usually was. Instead, he went to stand, catching himself with the wall when he became unbalanced. Good thing his house was sturdy. The fear of ending up homeless from an unsuccessful spell was a great one. Those things can explode quite heavily. 

He took a step to retrieve the book but instead, ended up back in the floor, tripping over his pants that ended up around his ankles. He landed with a low thud and a, 'Bloody Christ...' escaping his lips. But both of those things caused pause. Why were his pants around his ankles to begin with? More pressing, why was his voice so... _light_? The fog had yet to lift and he could barely see three inches in front of himself. Kicking his pants and house slippers off, he made his way towards the direction of a decorative mirror. He had to see what was going on!

"What. The. Fuck?" was all he could mutter once he had reached his destination and peered into the smooth glass.

He was a woman. A very short and busty woman, to be exact. His hair was reaching past his rather _round_ buttocks and his hands, arms, and legs were slimmer and smoother. His waist was small but his hips were full and his boxers were finding it hard to stay up with his male figure now completely gone. The undergarments, if they could think, would probably be pretty confused right now. And if they were, then so was he. Not only confused, but afraid. More so, panicked was a better word to describe how he felt. There was no way he could be a woman. Firstly, he didn't even know how a woman dressed. Secondly, their horrible and messy cycle they go through once to twice a month was going to be hell. He had the chance to witness Belgium on one of her rounds at a meeting and that was not fun.

"No, no, no....this can't be. This can't have happened..." he muttered once again to himself. He could tell this was going to become more of a habit than it already was.

He paced about the stone floor, stepping out of his boxers when they fell the rest of the way, thankful that his button up was long enough to cover all of the new bits he now had. He had to call someone. But who? America? No. France? _Hell_ no. Canada? ...Maybe. The Canadian was usually more sympathetic than his brother. Hungary?

Yes.

Yes, Hungary! She was always helpful! Smart, sophisticated. Surely she would know what to do. Or at the very least help him! All he had in his closet were male clothing, naturally. And he knew full well that he wouldn't find a fix for this any time soon, what with the UN Conference coming up.

"The Conference...." Arthur all but gasped, "I can't go like this!!" his pacing halted upon the revelation.

He knew now that, honestly, it didn't matter _who_  the hell he called. Everyone would know soon enough. Giving a slight cough, the fog finally getting to him, he made his way for the stairs and bounded up them, hoping to grab his cell and call who he needed to call before any unwanted visitors made their way to his place.

"Wait..." he suddenly contemplated with his phone in hand, "if I call, especially with this voice, more or less she won't believe me... It'll have to be a text, right..?"

God, he hated texting. It was so....impersonal. He always found the sound of the other's voice more comforting than a text. A text is easily ignored. A voice isn't usually. But, he'd have to settle with it this time. Glancing through his contacts, he clicked on the woman's name and typed away. Rereading, he chastised himself for making it sound as if he were in grave danger, but he did need her to hurry after all. Heaving a sigh, he gave it no final thought and hit the send button. slightly, he thanked God that he told her that his door was unlocked and to come on in. He was not about to answer it in just a shirt...

* * *

 

She had hurried as fast as was possible when traveling from her home country to Britain that could be allowed. Worried was an understatement. Arthur sounded like he really needed her right now. Though she never really considered them the best of friends, she agreed that his life wasn't easy, just like her's and that a helping hand wouldn't hurt when it needed to be given. Today just seemed to be one of those moments. 

Racing up his front steps, she barged into the small home and looked around. The man was no where to be found and her worry escalated. 

"Arthur!" she called, closing the door behind her, "I'm here!"

"Down here!"

A pause, "Arthur...?"

That most certainly did not sound like the Arthur she knew...! Gulping, she made her way to the basement door and plodded down the wooden stairs, the wood creaking the whole way. The person that entered her sights once she made her way into the room was indeed not Arthur. Though the hair color matched and that shirt most certainly had Arthur written all over it, she knew for a fact that Arthur wasn't a woman.

"Uhm.." was all she could mutter and it seemed to catch the woman's attention.

She turned, eyes the same emerald color Arthur's were, "Oh, thank Jesus you made it!"

The woman ran towards Elizabeta and took her hands. Though she couldn't help but question, "What did you do...?"

"Remember that week I turned my brother into a cat...?"

"I do," the other answered back slowly before a knowing smile crept onto her face," You turned yourself into a girl??"

Arthur sighed, "Yes..."

"Awwh!" the Hungarian squealed, "You're so beautiful and adorable!! Please allow me to dress you up!!"

The small Brit was then crushed into a hug by the woman and all she could choke out was, "I was going to ask you anyway."

"Wonderful! I would have even without your permission!" declared Elizabeta, "Stay here, I'll run to the store~! And, please don't mess with that spell book anymore."

Blinking, Arthur hid the book behind him-herself and smiled sheepishly, "Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

 

Staring at herself in the mirror in the now too masculine bedroom, Arthur made a three-sixty when asked. He had to admit, the clothes flattered his new body rather nicely. 

"You look amazing~!" Elizabeta commented, gushing.

"Thank you for this," Arthur smiled back at her, "I don't know what I would have done if someone else had found me."

"Well, this does seem rather hard to explain."

"Exactly!" Arthur giggled, "Ugh, I wish that would stop..."

"All apart of being a woman, dear," the Hungarian giggled as well, "So, what are you planning to do come Conference time?"

"Well, I couldn't very well let this get in the way of my work. It isn't as if I'm physically _hurt_. Just physically.... different."

She nodded in understanding, "I can see your way of thinking. Though, I don't think sitting between Alfred and Francis will help that along much."

"It won't... And I'm not particularly looking forward to it."

"Well," Elizabeta started thoughtfully, "I am rather close to Ludwig. I can ask for a change of seats for you and explain the whole thing."

"Oh, that would be lovely! Ludwig might understand better than anyone else. I'm glad he appointed himself the leader of these damned things."

"I best be getting along, then. Can't let this matter wait until it's too late."

"Agreed," the newly formed woman nodded, long hair now in pigtails, "And, thanks again."

"Oh, it was nothing," the brunette waved him/her off, "If you need anything else, just call."

Arthur saw the woman off and sighed, closing the front door and locking it. Thank the Lord above he was fully stocked with tea. Shopping in this body? Wasn't something he looked forward to. His height had shrunk. Honestly, he was already pretty short compared to his male friends. But now he was even shorter. Awaiting his kettle to whistle, he slumped into a nearby kitchen chair, crossing his legs and arms simultaneously and huffing.

This meeting, for lack of a better word, was going to suck. 


	2. The Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutting himself off from all contact to the outside world, aside from Elizabeta, Arthur thinks he's finally ready for the conference. Having time to get used to his new body, he books his flight and hotel room in Australia.

His flight landed and he got off, hair tied up and put back with a hair clip. He was beyond nervous. Nervous to the point he was shaking and felt as if he would vomit at any minute now. Retrieving his bags, he made his way through the very well known airport and smiled at the sight of Elizabeta.

"I'm glad you agreed to pick me up... Alfred has been asking all week."

She smiled at the shorter woman, "Of course, it wasn't a problem. But, I have to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

There was a small silence before the other continued, "I know you asked for me to leave this alone until you got there and we explained everything, but Ludwig wanted to make sure we weren't pulling a prank. He's went ahead and confirmed the change of seats, but he's still wanting to check."

"Great..."

"I'm sorry, but he wouldn't take no for an answer," Elizabeta pouted.

Arthur let lose a sigh, "It's fine..."

"Also, I thought it would be awkward to keep calling you by your old name."

"But-"

"So, Ludwig has you down in the rosters as Alice Kirkland."

"...What's wrong with Arthur...?"

Cocking her head to the side, Elizabeta explained, "Well, we will have normal people walking around our conference building. I'm sure you could do without the extra stares if one of us called out your old name."

"I suppose that's true... I didn't think of that."

"That's why I'm here~!" the other chirped, "Now, come on. Ludwig's waiting on us. You know him."

"Indeed I do."

* * *

 

Tapping his foot angrily, Ludwig waited by the car that was just outside the airport in the parking lot. They were going to be late if those two didn't hurry up. It would look bad if he were late. Ludwig always got onto everyone else. It would be highly hypocritical of him if he didn't practice what he preached. His hears caught the sound of two people walking up behind him and he turned to announce how late they were when the young blonde woman beside Elizabeta caught his attention.

"Er....Arthur...?" he questioned in his heavily accented English.

"Yes, it's me. Please, let's not make this a big deal right now. It's already going to turn into the main topic at the conference."

The man blinked a few times in disbelief, "H-How..?"

"Did this happen?" Alice questioned, "I botched a spell somehow..."

"Ah... Like with Wales..?"

"Yes, yes, like with Wales. Can we please go?"

"S-sure," Ludwig gulped, opening the passenger door for Elizabeta and the backseat passenger door for 'Alice'.

The ride to the conference building was mental torture for Alice. The nerves in his stomach were knotting and the distinct feeling of butterflies made him/her nauseous. The overwhelming need the puke was one that didn't need the be indulged in, but one that Alice found hard to quell. The sun beamed down and gave her a headache which made everything she was already feeling ten times worse.

"We're here," Ludwig announced upon parking. As Elizabeta got out to stretch, Ludwig turned to the once male Brit, "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

A sigh, "No. Not really. But as I explained to Eliza, I'm not about to let this ruin my reputation of hard work. I'm not hurt or sick. So, I honestly would have no excuse not to be here, aside from embarrassment. And if I sent a text to you with those words, you honestly can't say you would allow that to fly." 

Giving a slight smile, Ludwig nodded in agreement, "You're right. I wouldn't."

"So, let's just get this over with.." Alice huffed, stepping out herself.

These heels were hard to get used to. But she worked them in the whole week before coming here and was confident that she could pull this off. This meeting wasn't going to go smoothly, like usual, but this new body wasn't going to be a hindrance. Arthur was still Arthur on the inside. And nothing stops him from his job.

"Dude, so, I told him, so the hell what if I want twenty hamburgers. I'm paying, so hand 'em over~!"

"That guy was seriously going to hold your order to make sure you wanted twenty hamburgers?" Denmark asked America as they sat in the lobby talking.

"Right?? Stupid, I swear. I mean, I know they were all for me, but I coulda been having a party, ya know!"

Alice was sure as hell glad she was walking behind Ludwig when they passed her old charge. She didn't want America making a scene out in public. Denmark was great at distracting America. They were practically the same. She walked by unnoticed and signed in under her new alias of Alice Kirkland. Ludwig escorted her and Elizabeta to the conference room and walked out to assure everyone was arriving on schedule. Letting a sigh of relief, Alice collapsed into her new chair beside Elizabeta.

"Trust me, you'll be fine," the other assured.

"What are you talking about? You were born a girl..."

"Well, everyone close to me knows that I used to think I was a boy..." she admitted with a hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Really?" Alice blinked.

"Mhm," she nodded, "I mean, trust me, that was embarrassing when I found out that I wasn't going to grow a...you know...any time soon. That was a world changer for me. And then these came along," she laughed, motioning towards her chest.

Alice gave a small laugh, "I can see how that would be weird."

"So, I have a small way of knowing how you feel right now."

The smile never faded and Alice was glad that she had called on Elizabeta before anyone else. It made it so odd knowing that they never talked before. Elizabeta was so nice and considerate!

"But, I am worried."

"About?" Alice looked up, snapping from her thoughts.

"Remember when we had that chat at lunch two years back and we both got a little drunk at the bar downstairs?"

Another laugh, "Bloody Christ, yes. I've never seen Ludwig so pissed!"

Elizabeta couldn't help but laugh as well at the memory, "Well, you did admit a few things about a certain American."

Alice froze. She did, didn't she? "Y-Yeah. I remember that..."

"I'm only reminding you because there might be a bit of added attention from him. He's going to notice before anyone else. You two were very close at one point."

Alice stayed quiet for a really long time, lost in thought. This past week was so full of events, she didn't have time to think of her feelings on anything else other than nervousness and the want to just call off coming to the conference all together. This set a whole new wave of emotions into play. She was giddy. Almost hoping that Alfred noticed. Almost wanting him to walk through those double doors first and have his beautiful blue eyes fall onto her before anyone else. New body, old feelings. This was going to be hard. Harder than she originally thought.

As time passed, the room started to become more lively with every person that walked in. Each stared at her in confusion, reading the name card in front of her. She was positive they had questions and none were going to be answered until Ludwig had returned and asked for everyone's attention. He had already explained in the car that he wanted this situation put out there in the open and over with as fast as possible. France was last to come in and he noticed her almost instantly. She thanked the Heavens when Ludwig came pattering behind him and commanded him to sit before taking his rightful place at the head of the table.

Clearing his throat, Ludwig stayed standing, "I'm sure by now that everyone has noticed our new comer."

All eyes made their way to her and she shrunk in her seat just a bit.

"There's a very good, albeit odd, explanation for this. Alice, if you would," and with that he sat.

Wait, _she_ had to tell everyone how stupid she was for messing with that book?

With all eyes on her Elizabeta nudged her to stand and she complied, clearing her own throat, "So..." she started with a waver in her voice that was so evident it killed her, "Uhm...does everyone remember that week Wales was a cat?" she was answered with a loud yes from everyone, "Well...I botched a spell. Again."

There was a laugh and everyone looked over towards America, "Bro, you're Arthur!?"

A twitch and Alice glared, falling into her natural attitude gracefully, " _Yes_ , Alfred."

"Figures you'd screw up a spell. What was it supposed to be, you idiota?"

Alice switched her attention to Lovino who said beside Feliciano with his arms crossed, "I-I don't know. The name had long since faded. It was a rather old book."

Lovino answered with a low 'tch' and went back to ignoring the conversation because, frankly, he didn't care. Francis laughed and Alice was sure he was about to speak up. So she took this time to cut him off and stop him while he was ahead.

"No, Francis, I'm not planning on staying this way forever. I'm going to be working on a way to reverse this as soon as possible once this meeting is over and I'm back at home," she sighed, "Now, let's drop this and focus on what we're meant to focus on, yeah? I'm only in a new body. I'm still me and I would love to get to work and go home."

With that, she sat and Elizabeta gave her a smile with 'good job' written all over it. Now that it was out in the open and everyone had stopped staring at her as if she grew a second head, she wasn't as nervous as she was before. Sure, people are going to give her looks when she speaks up about the problems in her country that needed to be talked about, but that was only going to be normal. Her voice was different after all. It wasn't as if everyone was going to be used to a female Britain that suddenly.

* * *

Break had come quickly and she was glad. A fight had broken out as usual between Alfred and Francis with Matthew playing referee but she wasn't about to jump in. Wasn't like they were going to hear her from across the table anyhow with how loudly they were yelling. All in all though, this was going great. And with as few set backs as they've surprisingly had this go around, there was only another hour left to this meeting before it was adjourned and saved for tomorrow. 

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeta spoke up finally after getting her papers together.

"Better now that I'm not being stared at."

"That's great!" the Hungarian smiled, "Well, I'm starving! Let's go get lunch. I'll buy."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I usually have lunch with Ukraine and Taiwan, though. I hope you don't mind."

Alice gave a slight pause but smiling, "I guess that'll be fine. Better than having to eat with who I usually eat with. I'm afraid I'm not ready for that, yet."

"Don't blame you. I wouldn't want to eat with Francis anyway. Whether I was a man or a woman."

Giggling, Alice stood with her things and followed the other woman, making sure not to allow herself to be caught up in conversation. Not only did she not feel up to answering questions about the spell, she was extremely hungry. In-flight meals will only last you so long.

Walking into the restaurant, Alice noticed Elizabeta's friends almost instantly. Honestly, all nations usually stood out. Some of them wore rather colorful clothing. Or adorned their native clothing, not caring if it were formal or not. As Alice sat down, she knew the other two were going to ask questions. She would have to deal with this conversation, she supposed. It was going to happen eventually, no matter who she ate lunch with.

"So, where did you find the book?" Ukraine spoke up first.

"At my brother's house. I asked to borrow it."

"Do any of your siblings know?" the other darker haired girl asked.

"No. Not yet," Alice sighed, "Once I get home, I suppose I'll have to."

"I'm sure they'll be worried," the Taiwanese girl smiled.

"Ehh, I wouldn't count on that. Amusement will probably be their first emotions," laughed the Brit in a light giggle.

 Lunch had went beautifully. As a man, Alice never knew that there was more to a conversation other than chastising Alfred, verbally beating Francis, and sighing. So much sighing. They were actually having pleasant conversations, munching on what they ordered from their menus and drinking some buzz-inducing Long Island Iced Teas.

"Eliza," Alice giggled, "Best not get drunk off our arses, lest we get yelled at by that brute of a German again!"

Giggling as well, Elizabeta nodded, "Oh, God! He'll have himself a time if we do!"

"We better go. I've already had three and that's your fourth," Alice said in another giggle.

Ukraine laughed herself, "I knew I should have stopped you both at two."

"Look here," the Hungarian slurred lightly, "We can't help that your brother and you drink on more than just 'special occasions', okay?"

If this were under any other circumstance, those might have been fighting words, but Ukraine just laughed and waved her off, "Will you two hurry up and go? A walk will do you two good!"

A walk did _not_ do them good. Actually, it probably made it worse. They were laughing and giggling and swaying. Though they made it to their destination safely and actually sat at their correct seats this time around, it didn't make their tipsy minds any less so. Everyone was filing in and they kept giggling like two adolescent school girls. It was hard to hide. At this point, they were sure everyone noticed.Ludwig stepped in and looked straight at them when he heard their giggling.

"Ladies..."

"Excuse you," Alice said before snorting, causing Elizabeta to laugh as well.

Ludwig let out a sigh as a few other nations chuckled, Francis and Alfred finding it far more amusing than him or the other nations, "Just go to your hotel rooms. Alfred, can you escort them?"

"Yeah, dude, I'll do it," the nation laughed as he stood, Alice and Elizabeta already making their way out of the room.

"Sober up before tomorrow's meeting!" the German yelled as they walked out.

* * *

"And then this big puff of smoke happened and knocked me out and my clothes were falling off..."

Alfred listened as he helped the girl open her hotel door and get her luggage in. She had barely remembered that she left them in the back of Ludwig's rented car and it took Alfred going back inside and up two stories to ask the German to follow him downstairs and unlock the back of said car. It was an inconvenience, but Alfred was fine with it.

Allowing her to walk in first, Alfred pulled her bag in and closed the door, "You should probably take a shower, dude."

"I don't want to," she whined, plopping onto her bed.

"Artie, come on now."

"I'm Alice now~," she mocked with poise. 

The American couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Whatever, bro. Just do it. I gotta get to my own room."

"I have two beds."

That was true. That was very true. Alfred looked around the hotel room for a bit before giving a laugh and sitting on the other bed on the right of Alice.

"Really, man. Go."

A groan escaped her lips and she stood, making her way for the bathroom. Stretching, Alfred laid back onto the soft plushness of the bed he sat on and yawned. Traveling always did make him tired. But he couldn't sleep. As funny as it was, he was worried about Arthur. Well, it was Alice now. Either way, whatever name the Brit went by now, he was worried. Don't get him wrong. Female Arthur was hot as hell. Had those curves in all the right places. But Arthur was gone. His Arthur. Then and there Alfred swore to himself that he would help the Brit find a way to revert back. And maybe have a little fun with him while he was a girl.

Maybe more than a little.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alice awoke to her phone going off beside her on the side table. Picking it up, she stretched heavily and released a sigh as her shoulders gave a light pop sound. She unlocked her phone and pressed 'dismiss' on the alarm and set it down in it's place as it was still connected to the charger. Looking around as she blinked the tiredness from her emerald eyes, she noticed that she was very much alone. Alfred must have left pretty early. Glancing at the time on her phone again and noting that it was seven in the morning, Alfred had to have left very early. And as she looked around her hotel room again, the silence rang in her ears. She didn't like it. So that's where the radio came in. Next to her hand as the radio button was pushed and she switched to a channel that suited her, her Samsung buzzed as a text was received. Once again she picked it up and unlocked it to read said message.

'Coming to drive you. Be ready.'

From the grammar and how overbaringly curt and quick it was, it was obvious who had sent this. Silently, she wondered if he had changed her contact name in his phone from Arthur to Alice. But as she thought over the text again, an audible groan escaped from between her pink lips. She had almost forgotten about the conference that was going to be continued today.

"Shit...." she cursed as she jumped from her bed.

Walking towards her suitcase, she picked out an outfit that her new found friend Elizabeta said would look good on her and fit her figure. But as she got dressed, she huffed. Women's clothing was so complicated! Did they have to have the seams in such odd places? Especially around the armpits!

She was dressed and had a comb in her hand, ready to brush her hair. Instead of using her clip this time, she decided to try her luck with a ponytail. Elizabeta had been teaching her all week before this and she'd be damned if she didn't try it! Kirklands weren't quitters! Looking herself over, admiring her work on said ponytail, she beamed. It was rather good. A bit higher than she imagined, but still pretty good!

A horn blared outside and she could only assume who it was. Spying out the window, she smiled as her suspicions were confirmed and she couldn't help but laugh. There Ludwig sat, leaned against his rental in the early morning sun like some protagonist in an action movie. Her key card was picked up and placed into her bag, one that was meant to replace her perfectly good brief case only because Elizabeta claimed this was more practical for her, and she stepped into her shoes before walking out. Footsteps receding as her door clicked behind her, she made her way down to the parking lot.

Noticing the smaller blond coming towards him, heels and all, Ludwig grinned, "Good morning."

Alice gave a nod as she opened the passenger door, "Good morning, Ludwig," she said rather cheerfully before sitting gracefully in her seat and buckling up, the door closing behind her.

Following suit, Ludwig started the car and began pulling out of the hotel parking lot, "Seeing you like this is still a little odd."

"You?" the smaller gawked, "Think of how I feel every time I look in the mirror!"

The German gave a laugh at the thought, "I can understand. Has to be rather strange."

"And I've got weights attached to my chest," the Brit huffed, crossing her arms over the aforementioned breasts, though her seatbelt almost stopped her. Damn, this thing was tight!

There was another laugh that emitted from her carpool partner as he replied with sheepish mirth, "At least they're a decent size, unlike Ukraine's."

"I guess..." she trailed, taking a moment to herself before it hit her, "Wait, have you been looking at my chest?!"

"Nein!"

"Don't lie!" pointing an accusatory finger, Alice stared at him evenly.

"Maybe a little..." Ludwig admitted with a tinge of red dusting his cheeks, "But can you blame me? It's new! I'm not used to you like this!"

"Guess that's a good enough excuse," huffed the shorter with a smile, "But, stop it!"

"Okay, okay!" Alice had to smile at the grin Ludwig wore.

He wasn't a bad person. Certainly not an openly sexual person and his staring was probably because she was a woman now and he was used to Arthur Kirkland, not Alice Kirkland. Her and Ludwig weren't what one would call 'friends', but they were pleasant with each other well enough. And honestly very civil, despite what Ludwig had done to her land in the past.

The rental was parked and Alice stepped out, her heels making a noise as they connected with the pavement. Jesus, these things were noisy! And the sound was going to be coming from her of all people! How did women stand these? Her thoughts about her shoes were snapped as Ludwig exited the car and closed the door, waiting for her to do the same and once both doors had been properly shut, the rental was locked. Alice followed the taller man into the building and to the front desk for sign in, but before she could follow, Ludwig held up a hand.

"I have to set the name plates out. Are you still sitting next to Eliza?"

She gave this a thought. Her mind had made itself up before she could think of the aspects and she blurted, "No, I think I'll take my usual seat this time. I'm sure Eliza is missing sitting next to Roderich and Alfred seems okay with this me. Francis is all I'm worried about."

"Braver than me," huffed the German, "Of course, I sit between Italy and Romano, so if our roles were switched, I wouldn't have much to worry about."

Alice gave a laugh but they soon parted ways. Finding a bench, she sat down, placing her bag beside her. Nervousness started to creep in and she fidgeted a bit. This would be the first time she'd sit beside Francis in this body. He was a creep even when Alice was Arthur, just think of it now! But something told her that Alfred would never let him do anything, even in the meeting.

"Hey."

Looking up quickly, she gave a smile, "Lukas, hey."

Said Norwegian sat down, setting his brief case at his feet, "I'd been meaning to talk to you since yesterday, but never got around to it. How are you doing?"

"I'm...well, I've been better." He gave a smile, "If you want, I could try to fix this. I've got quite a few spell books of my own."

"Well, the book belonged to my brother, Wales," she started, turning slightly in her seat to face the man, "So, really I should be calling him. I should have called him a long time ago and brought it up, but I was busy."

"Conference and all, I get it," the smile didn't fade as Lukas stared back at Alice, "But, if you ever need it, I'm here."

She gave a nod, "Of course. You'll be the next person I call about it."

The conversation dragged on for a while. Lukas was an amazing friend and Alice almost felt guilty that she didn't allow herself to talk with him more often before today. They would meet up for drinks every so often and called each other on days off, but those moments were rare. As Lukas stood, they said their goodbyes as he parted for the bathroom. He was always one for appearances, which was why Lukas was easy to get along with. Her and Lukas were very much alike and by glance, one would think they were distantly related.

"Yo!"

Jumping, Alice glared over at the American, "Alfred, you know how to say _'hello'_."

"Eh," he shrugged as he sat down, "So, how you doin', bro?"

"Alfred, _'bro'_ isn't a word. And neither is 'dude'."

"Yeah-huh, check a dictionary!"

Giving an annoyed smile, Alice scoffed, "I thought I taught you better than that. _'Yeah-huh'_ isn't a word either."

"Man, new body, same old Artie."

"Arthur. Not 'Art' or 'Artie'. And I'm Alice in public right now anyway."

Glaring playfully, Alfred stared at the shorter with a crooked grin, "Now you're just nitpicking."

Alice gave a smile as well, "Got to have my fun, don't I?"

Before Alfred could respond, their phones buzzed. Pulling said phones out instinctively, they checked the message that was sent from Ludwig who claimed the conference room was ready. But Alfred made a move first and her hand was grabbed as she was pulled to a standing position, her skirt swaying as she did so. Being pulled towards the elevator, Alice watched as Alfred walked in first and waited for her to stand beside him before pressing a button. But his hand never let go. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared down at their hands entangled within each other. A blush crept onto her cheeks and dusted across them and she instinctively hid her face with her bag. This couldn't be happening. Why was it happening? Alfred never treated her like this as Arthur!

Maybe he was afraid that his actions would be misconstrued as 'homosexual'? Judging by how his current culture handled homosexuality, she wouldn't be surprised. Then maybe this was something that just came natural to Alfred. As Arthur, she witnessed the American walk his secretaries out personally with their arms around his own. Perhaps that's what this was?

Finally, Alfred moved and looked over at the girl. But he grimaced as she didn't look up at him, rather she was staring down. At their hands. Their hands. Together. Clasping each other. His heart flipped in his throat and he dropped her hand. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say exactly.

Before words could be exchanged, the elevator doors slid open and Alice bounded out of the square box and down the hall. The air was stiff and awkward and she couldn't stand to be in there any longer. As she looked back, she noticed that Alfred was following along, using her footsteps as a guide. He was staring at his hand as if something magical was about to happen to it. Thank the Lord the conference doors were open or she would have ran into them!

Looking up quickly from his papers, glasses adorning him, Ludwig noticed the flushed features on Alice's face, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," she huffed out, sitting at her place.

Ludwig was going to ask another question but shut his mouth tensely when he saw Alfred scuffling in behind Alice. When did Ludwig become so overprotective of Alice? Maybe it was Elizabeta's doing, but Alfred wasn't bad. She was just overwhelmed right now.

* * *

 

The meeting was adjourned again for tomorrow. Apparently Russia and Switzerland had gotten into an argument about something. Alice wasn't sure what, she had dozed off half way through and was woken up by the yelling. No matter, she was ready to take these damn shoes off and lay down for three hours without getting up.

Making her way down to the lobby, she turned to the left from the elevator and made her way to the built-in Starbucks that was nestled in the corner. She needed tea, badly. Craved it, actually. After she made her order and stepped away from the register to await her drink, her ears caught the sound of footsteps approaching and she looked back.

"Hello, mon cher~."

"Francis," she nodded.

The man gave a smile and ordered his own drink before moving aside as well, "We haven't talked much since your accident," he said cryptically in case a set of prying ears were listening.

"I know. Sorry."

Raising his eyebrows, Francis chuckled, "Wow. That's the first sincere apology I've gotten from you."

"Shut up," Alice laughed, "I can't be salty all the time."

"Well, you are rather salty, I'll admit."

Punching his arm playfully, Alice smiled over, "Are you needing something, or just want to talk?"

"Just wanted to check on you. You dozed off during the meeting and I didn't want to wake you just to ask about your well being," the Frenchman smiled.

"Such a gentleman~!" came Alice's sarcastic reply.

"Well, you know me," he said regally with a slight bow.

Their drinks were finished at the same time and were slid across the counter. Francis paid for both against Alice's wishes, but of course he didn't listen. They walked out together and Alice took a tentative sip of her drink, her nose scrunching up at the taste. She never did like Starbucks. Too much sugar, not enough tea. But she couldn't wait to get to her hotel room and order room service. The tea was needed and it was needed now!

"I'm surprised you drink Starbucks. You didn't seem the type."

Looking over at the man, Alice shrugged, "Well, I was really overwhelmed all week last week and all I drank was water. So, this is the first cup of tea I've had."

Gasping, Francis' eyes widened, "You mean if I cut you, you won't bleed tea now?!"

"Oh, God!"

Francis laughed, patting the girl on the back gently, "Well, this is where we part ways. If you need anything you have my number."

She nodded, lifting her phone from her coat pocket and shaking it gently, "I do indeed."

Watching his back as he disappeared into the crowd, Alice turned on her heel and walked off towards her own hotel room. Australia was honestly a beautiful place. Speaking of, she hadn't talked to Keith in a rather long time...

Perhaps she should call him when she got to her hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the bane of my very existence. I'll just say that technology and I have a love/hate relationship right now and it will take a while for it to mend....
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for not updating this sooner. I had to take a step back and re-evaluate where this story was going. But here it is! Chapter 3!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> ~Rae


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you don't have a way to change back yet?"

Alice was laying on her hotel bed, hair down and dressed in one of her old button-up shirts from when she were Arthur, "No, of course not. I've been gone."

"Well, yeah," Keith mumbled from the other side of the phone, "But, Dylan has a phone, right? Just call him and he can look for the book in your house!"

Cringing at the mention of Wales, Alice huffed into the mouth piece, "He'd want to see me. I've pranked him before with things like this."

Keith had to laugh at that. The thought of Arthur pranking! "He's easily worried, why would you do that?"

" **Because** he's easily worried!"

"Anyway, if you want, you could just skip tomorrow. Go home, figure this thing out."

She smiled, twisting a strand of her hair in her fingers, "Worried about me, eh?"

"Well, yeah. You're Dad. Not Mom. That'll be weird if this sticks."

Another smile graced her lips but it disappeared as she realized what she was doing with her hair. God, this was becoming bothersome! As Arthur, she never messed with her hair. Ran a brush through it, ruffled it, checked it, and done. Now she fiddles with it, runs her fingers through it, constantly looks in the mirror to make sure not a strand wasn't out of place. Keith was right about one thing, this needed fixed fast.

"Dad?"

Jumping a bit, she sat up to avoid messing with her hair any longer, "I'm here, love. You know me, I don't skip. On anything. I didn't skip the Allies Meetings and I won't skip the UN Meetings. That's just not me. This can wait a while."

There was a sigh from the other end of the cell, "All right. Just...people stare at you, I feel like I gotta punch people to get them to stop."

"Stare at me?" she blinked, never really noticing a difference in the way her colleages looked at her.

"Yeah! Alfred, Francis, Ricardo. God damn, Ricardo, does he stare!"

This time, she smirked, "Are you worried I'll let one of them get carried away with something?"

A pause, "Well...kinda. I mean, look. You got tits now, Da. And, you're kinda pretty."

"Keith, ' _kinda_ ' isn't a word, love."

"All right, well, don't ignore this. Tell them to back off, 'kay?"

Another laugh, "All right. If it makes you feel better."

"It does," Alice could tell the man was smiling, "And Kiwi's worried about you anyway, so...fix it."

"I know, I know,"

"Well, night, _Ma~_!"

"Don't call me that!"

A laugh was heard before the phone on the other end was hung up and Alice did the same, sitting it down and plugging the charger in. Giving a huff, she plopped back and stared at the ceiling for a while just thinking. Would Dylan be able to help her? Be able to get her body back? Looking down at herself, she gave another sigh. She was doing that alot lately. But, she missed her old self. She missed being referred to as Arthur, not Alice. Honestly, at this point, Arthur and Alice were two different people. But on the inside she could feel her old self still there. She was dignified, always was. Francis used to joke that if she were born a girl, it wouldn't have been any different. Now she kind of understood that. Same quirks, same tastes, same attitude. But this body wasn't her. This wasn't Arthur.

A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. Standing, she padded her way across the carpeted floor and looked out the peep hole. Denmark, her old drinking buddy. What was he doing here?

The biggest grin that Alice had ever seen was plastered onto the man's face as the door was opened and he asked, "Wanna go out for a couple drinks? Gilbert tagged along with Luddy and he was wantin' to see you. He heard about the whole thing."

"Ah," she hummed, leaning against the door frame coolly, "So, a **couple** of drinks or are we drinking the whole bloody bar again?"

Oh, that smirk. It was so Arthur.

"Well, if you want. Gil's payin'!" the Dane laughed.

Alice gave another hum as she thought, looking around her hotel room quickly. It was a mess, but the skirt she wore earlier this morning was still wearble. Sauntering over, she pulled the skirt up and tucked her button-up into the hym before slipping her heels back on. Her bag was grabbed and placed around her arm as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"All right! I knew you couldn't pass up a drink!"

A smile formed on her lips as she looked up at the man, "Well, I need one right now."

"Just one?" Mathias smiled back knowingly.

"Okay," she admitted, "More than one."

* * *

 

Following the Dane from the hotel to the bar, she had braided her hair loosely and let it hang on her shoulder. It would only get in the way otherwise! Upon shuffling in after the taller, spotting Gilbert by the bar was easy. Of course he was the only man with white hair!

"Hey!!" he yelled, waving the two over quickly, "So, you're the new Artie, huh?"

"Arthur," she corrected, "And it's Alice in public so, shut up."

"Salty as ever," the Prussian humphed, taking a big gulp of the beer in his glass.

But before Alice could respond, his arm was slung across her shoulders and she was pulled closer. The smell of beer, whiskey, and something else she couldn't quite place was blowed into her face from his breath and she coughed into her hand.

"Jesus, you're already drunk, you git!"

Feigning hurt, his eyes grew, "What was I suppose to do? Wait?"

"Yeah!" Mathias laughed, taking a seat beside the empty one Alice was going to take.

"Well," the Prussian pouted, "Maybe I didn't want to."

"You didn't think it rude to start without the two people you invited and offered to pay for?" Alice asked matter-of-factly as she sat as well.

"Nope!"

"Of course," scoffed the Dane but his smile stayed in place.

Ordering her drink, Alice felt herself being pulled into yet another hug by the man beside her. She could only guess what was about to be said.

"So, I just wanna say, you're kinda hot."

"Gilbert, honestly."

"But, I also want you to know that I like Hungary."

He whispered that last part and Alice snorted. She was surprised that he thought it was still a secret. Must still be to him. Everyone in the world, and literally everyone, knew of how he felt for the woman. Hell, even Hungary knew Gilbert liked her, he just never said anything to her. Probably afraid of the frying pan. Lord knew everyone was afraid of that thing.

"I know, I know. It's a sad revelation that you can't even spare a thought to tell her how you feel, mate," she cooed, patting his back.

Suddenly, tears burst from his eyes, "I love her so much!"

"Gil, come on, man. It's not that bad," Mathias looked over, eyes and smile softening.

Honestly, this conversation had been had a couple of times. It was basically rehearshed at this point. Gilbert would cry about his unrequitted love with Elizabeta and Mathias and Alice, or Arthur back in the day, would comfort him and he'd get his spark back and drink some more. That's just how these things went between them and they weren't ones to complain. It was a comfortable thing they shared, just drinking and passing time together, laughing and sharing secrets. Maybe not many secrets. But secrets all the same.

Taking a sip of his beer again, the Prussian sat up quickly, recovering, "You're right!"

"That was fast."

Nodding, Alice agreed, "Aye."

Raising an eyebrow, Mathias gawked at her quick use of her native slang, "That drunk already?"

"I downed three while he was blubbering!"

For some reason, that made Mathias burst into a fit of chuckles which quicly escalated to laughter. Out right and unbridled laughter.

"What??"

"Really riding on Gil's tab, eh?" he questioned, finally straightening but wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Aye, course I am! I haven't been out drinking in months!" she narrowed her eyes at the man.

Damn, this stuff was strong, she was already seeing double!

* * *

 

The night ended with Mathias and Alice standing outside the bar to await Ludwig's arrival to retrieve Gilbert. Curt words were exchanged as the man was clearly upset over being woken up this late to pick up the drunk, but it didn't bother the other two blondes. They were drunk, too. They were just able to stand on two feet where Gilbert could barely utter words let alone string them together to make a coherent sentence.

"No. More. Drinking."

The Dane and Brit smiled sheepishly as Ludwig wagged a finger at them as if he were their father.

"Aye, aye, Captain~!" Alice saluted, snorting when Mathias broke the silence with laughter first.

Ludwig could do little more than roll his blue orbs before stuffing Gilbert into his rental and speeding off. Probably seething. No, definitely seething. Gilbert was going to hear a mouthful in the morning!

"M'lady~," the smooth talking and drunk as hell Dane bowed lightly, extending an arm for Alice.

"Oh, please," she waved off, "Look, I may be blond, but I'm not Norway. Tha' shit don' fly with me, mate!"

The male laughed at her slurred speech, "I thought we were better off than Gil, but, holy hell. The street is so long right now..."

Another snort. It was. It was very long. And the walk back to her hotel would be even longer. But not as long as the walk back to Mathias' hotel. Damn, she felt sorry for him! They began their slow trek down the road, hanging on each other and giggling. Yes, if she remembered right, this was how it always ended on one of their drinking sprees. With Gilbert being kidnapped by his brother and her being dragged home by a man that could barely scuffle, let alone lift his feet. Ah, the good ol' days!

She was confident that she remembered one time that Mathias and her took a cab home and was tempted to suggest it, but then she remembered when Mathias vomited all in the back of said cab. Was that in Australia? Or someplace else? Damn, she couldn't remember! For all she knew, a cabbie's black list could be international!

Amazingly, her hotel came into view. She wasn't aware of how, but they had stumbled into the elevator and got to her room. The key card took a minute to work, though. It was backwards after all. No, wait. She had it right. Nope, nope. Definitely backwards. Or was it? Looking at the key card, she nodded. Yup, backwards.

"Here we go!" she announced as the door swung open and she allowed her friend to walk past her.

Her shoes were kicked off faster than a prostitute's panties and she was on the bed before she knew it. And when her eyes opened, she noticed Mathias on the other. Of course he was already asleep. Thank Christ the door closed on it's own because she was not getting back up!


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig's protective attitude had faulted, she was aware. A man could take so much of a drunk before he just couldn't give any more. Not that she was a drunk. But as she sat in the conference room with the lights beating down on her like a thousand tiny fairies with giant needles prodding at her, she had to rethink that a couple of times. She was startled out of her half-asleep half-holy-shit-hangovers-suck stupor as Ludwig stood quickly causing the legs of his chair the screech on the floor. He must have noticed.

"So, thank God, that concludes the meetings and we'll meet again whenever I have the patients to put up with it."

Mhm, he was mad. So mad.

She gave a groan, not really caring about much else at the moment as she let her head rest against the cool table. It felt so nice. So nice, she could marry it right now and not give a damn about the looks she got.

"Alice."

Jumping yet again, she looked up to see Ludwig, "Yes?"

"I understand that your friends wanted to comfort you during your...whatever this is...but, please refrain from drinking next time?"

Giving her best smile, she held up a pinkie, "Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I'll keep you to that," he huffed, walking out.

Rubbing her temples, she looked down at her watch and sighed. Her flight was leaving soon and she wanted nothing more than to be home. With her cat. By herself. Doing absolutely nothing. Which was a first because she was always busy. But these last two weeks were so hectic, she swore she could sleep for a week. Her bags were retreived from beside her and she walked out of the building entirely, calling a cab and getting in. Then it dawned on her.

Wales.

* * *

 

"Okay, okay, okay. Just so I've got this right," Dylan was sitting in front of her at her kitchen table, a cup of tea cooling in front of him, "You take a book from my house, searched through it, and instead of working on one of the titled ones, you pick one that has no name with words you can barely read?"

Thinking over it now, it did sound really stupid, "Yes. That's what I did."

"Arthur...," the man sighed, "You're usually smarter than this. What the hell?"

"I don't know!" she huffed, standing to pace nervously, "I wanted to know what it was, so I did it. I don't have a better explanation than that."

He was silent for a while and Alice was almost unsure if her brother had heard her until he finally spoke, licking his lips, "I'll take the book. See what I can do. Did you bookmark it?"

"Of course I did!"

"Just making sure," he laughed as he stood, "Because you've already done one stupid thing, it wouldn't surprise me if that were included."

Crossing her arms, she glared, "You're usually the nice one."

"I'm sorry. Just...the last time this happened was with Pictland and she was a man for a year before I could fix it."

"A year...?!" Alice gasped, collapsing into her seat from before.

"Now, don't panic. It could happen faster this time! I'd just have to...remember what was done."

She gave a dry laugh, "Oh, sure. Let me just give you a few centuries to figure it out, I'm fine."

Dylan watched as she cradled her head in her hands and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, "All right, uhm... Call someone. Please. Have them come over and stay with you. Because, at this rate, I don't trust you home alone. You might hurt yourself, really."

"Doing what?!"

"Being pissed," he said, pointedly.

He had a point. Watching him walk out with the book, she gave a shaky sigh before picking up her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she mentally listed off people she wouldn't feel cofortable staying with her. As she scrolled back up her eyes landed on her contact for Alfred. 'U.S of Ass' was something she called him one night on a drinking binge. They were joking and he had said something stupid but rather crude and she blurted out that name and it just became an inside thing between the two. But that was when she were Arthur. Just thinking about it made her stomach do flips.

Sure, Alice was great. But, Arthur. She was Arthur. Not Alice. She didn't want to lose that. Hitting the name anyway, she sent a quick text and huffed before standing and going to lay on the couch. Her cat, Oliver, hopped up onto her back and sprawled himself out there. Oliver was fat. Not a normal fat. Garfeild fat. She spoiled him and probably always will. He was fed scraps from take outs and lunch meat, there was no way this cat would ever get skinny. But because he was so fat, his dainty little paws felt like small boulders stepping onto her back and she grunted every time he had to move to get himself comfortable.

It was a horrible revelation. She liked him fat but hated how much it hurt when he stepped on her.

"Arthur?"

Glancing up as she heard the familiar voice, she let a smile grace her lips as her fat cat stayed in his place, "I'd greet you back, but Oliver won't let me."

"I can see that," the American laughed.

Walking over in long strides, Alfred picked up the cat and sat him down. Oliver rolled onto his back, knowing just who exactly had come over. Belly rubs were to be had!

She sat up gracefully and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Sorry to ask this of you."

"It's fine, man. We didn't talk much at the meeting, so. Ya know," the man shrugged, still rubbing Oliver's belly.

Watching the two, Alice let a smile grace her features. Alfred was an animal lover, through and through. When he was a boy she always found rabbits under his bed and toads in boxes. Once she found a baby fox in his closet! Whatever he thought he could convince her to keep, he brought home.

Noticing her staring, Alfred looked up before straightening himself and allowing Oliver to plod off, "Artie?"

"Hm?" she looked up, not even offering to correct him on her name.

"Have you figured out how to change this?"

Suddenly her mood turned sour and the caring far off look she was giving him turned into a scowl, emerald eyes seeming to turn green like poison, "Dylan said the last time this happened, the person stayed that way for a year before he could fix it..."

"Holy shit."

She nodded, "And I don't want to be like this for a year," she huffed as she stared down at her hands. They were so different.

The couch dipped beside her as Alfred sat, putting an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close, "Look, you know a lot of people that can do magic. Dylan and Conner. Lukas. Vlad. It'll be fixed. Don't worry about it!"

"Vlad only helps with things if he gets something in return, so I can't ask him. And asking Conner is like a double edged sword. He'll do it, so long as I allow him to pick at me about it for years to come until he forgets about it."

"Well, worse could happen," the blond beside her shrugged, leaning back against the couch and slinging his arm across the top.

"I suppose," she sighed, leaning back as well.

The two sat in a comfortable silence before words were shared. They spoke of nothing yet everything all at the same time. Their past together, favorite television shows, funny things that had happened during the conference. There was one subject that always nagged at Alice though, even before this happened. Her feelings towards the blond currently sitting beside her. Staring at him now caused a rush of emotions to flood into her heart. The hand holding in the elevator was the most promeniate of them all. There was so many times she had wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know but at the same time, she didn't. What would he say? What would he do? He knew she wasn't going to be like this forever and his country's disdain for anything blatantly homosexual stopped her from ever admitting these things to him. But damn it all when Alfred actually noticed.

"So, something's up. Tell me."

Wonderful, "Nope."

"Nope? Really?" came the blond's rather surprised huff, "You talk and yell at me all the time and now that I want to hear your side of things, that's it? That's bull, man."

"It's a personal matter and not one I feel like sharing."

"Personal...?" he mimicked before a smile stretched across his face, "Holy shit, you like someone!"

"What?" she almost screeched, "How the bloody Christ would you know? I barely said anything!"

"You don't have to!" he pointed, physically as well, "It's in your eyes, you like someone!"

He was aslmost as giddy as a school girl. This was an exciting bit of news. He hated how Arthur just voluntarily lived alone without any visitors and hearing that the man, now woman, was actually interested in someone he just had to know!

"So, who is she?"

Alice stilled, gulping hard before allowing herself to at least answer that question, "It's a man."

"A man...," Alfred paused for a while before allowing his smile to return, "Okay, I can handle that, I guess. Who?"

She looked away. She was not doing this.

"France."

"Ew, no," Alice glared.

"Germany."

"No."

"Better not fuckin' be Russia, bro."

"It isn't."

"Good," he sighed in relief, "Uhh...Denmark."

"Nope."

"Hmm....," She allowed the blond to think some more.

There honestly weren't many options, she didn't talk with many people on her own accord and Alfred knew that. He was dancing around the one person he would never ask about and she was glad for a split second that he would never guess it. But then she realized that if she didn't take this chance, she'd never get another. Alfred was sitting here, willing to talk about men that she might e interested in romantically either as a man or a woman and was actually kind of enjoying himself. He looked a bit taken aback, but enjoying himself nonetheless.

"Canada?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Austria? Switzerland? Australia?"

"Nope, nope, nope."

"One of your brothers?"

"No..." that time she gave a glare.

"Dude, there isn't very many people out there that you would be interested in. Give me a hint!"

She thought for a moment before settling on something rather vague that was a common trait for many nations, "He has blond hair."

"Blond hair?" Watching as he thought, a smile crossed her lips. She knew that he had almost named everyone that was blond.

"Can't be the Czech Republic."

"No, it isn't."

"Man, I've named almost everyone that's blond except for me!"

This time she paused. Gulping down the lump in her throat, she wanted to stop the conversation now and tell him to forget about it. But her silence was answer enough.

"It's me..."

"What?"

"Holy shit, it's me, isn't it?"

"Alfred..."

He stood quickly, keeping quiet. She wasn't sure what he was going to say to her and she silently hoped that he wouldn't say anything to her at all.

"I gotta go..."

That surprised her, "Go?"

He stepped back quickly as she stood, "Just...I gotta go."

Helplessly she watched as Alfred stormed from the house, the door slamming behind him from the wind. She couldn't tell if he were upset or just honestly surprised and confused. She didn't want him to find out like this exactly but she was too stubborn to come out and tell him. She wanted to explain it to him, tell him why she was interested in him and assure him that if it made him uncomfortable, she wouldn't pursue it. But instead, he left and she honestly couldn't blame him.


End file.
